


Teasing the Bull & Taming the Bull

by Infinite_Volume



Series: After Disgaea [2]
Category: Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories
Genre: Blue Balls, Blueballs, Breeding, Bulges, Cum Inflation, Edging, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hotdogging, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mindbreak, Penis Size, Public Nudity, S&M, Sawhorse, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy, Stomach Bulge, Threesome - F/F/M, Toys, cockring, hand holding, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: Taro gets taken in by some of Rozalin's other vassals for "questioning."





	1. Teasing the Bull

“So, what are we gonna do with this little stud?”

“Oh, I think I’ve got a couple of ideas. Just make sure that ring is on tight. We wouldn’t want another accident like what happened up in the throne room, would we Dear Sister?”

Two slim kunoichi stood staring at an unconscious Taro as he hung chained to the wall of a dimly lit, cold torture room. He had only been restrained against this stone wall recently, when he finally reached a state in which he could be carried by castle staff.

—————–

About 6 hours ago, a number of castle guards were startled by the sounds coming from the throne room and rushed to Rozalin’s aid. They were obviously too late to stop Taro from violently having his way with her. There’s no telling what would have happened to the lucky princess had she not slipped off of Taro’s fountain of a pole. She had been urgently transported to the medical wing of the castle to be treated; Taro, on the other hand, wasn’t handled nearly as kindly by his fellow vassals. A very unhappy mage was tasked with using her telekinetic magic to keeping Taro suspended above his own spooge-pool as he continued to drain himself. Had they not found him when they did, he probably would have drowned in semen or suffocated in his own flesh. It took about an hour for Taro’s penis to deflate, and by the end of it he had practically flooded the entire ground floor of the castle. As luck would have it, the head beastmaster had been training a small army of sludge monsters around this time. These slimy creatures consumed all of Taro’s own sludge, cleaning the castle in a matter of minutes. The overstuffed ooze creatures were escorted out of the castle and into the woods just beyond to metabolize their liquid diet and reproduce; something about this incident told the beastmaster that she’d need an even bigger cleanup crew in the future, and these slimes were just the beasts to do it.

The kunoichi sisters weren’t present to witness any of this; the two of them had left the castle on a spying mission in a neighboring underworld, and had only just returned to the sight of an army of putrid white slimes pouring out of the castle. They were immediately called into the office of the castle’s head guard and briefed on the then current state of events. They had not a second’s rest at home until they were given their new mission: Interrogate the demon that the guard had shackled to the wall of the torture room.

“Hah! I’d hardly call this a mission. Sounds like we’ve just got a brand-new plaything waiting for us, huh Big Sis?” The younger sister clearly had no intention of actually carrying out a meaningful interrogation. Why would she want to? It sounded to her that Lady Rozalin just had the time of her life, not that she was assaulted. She wasn’t going to complain that somebody had already tied him up and thrown him in the torture chamber, though. She and her sister love to play with their food, and were well known around the castle for being sadistic man-eaters. “Whatever then, we’ll get a confession out of him of whatever. Let’s go, Sis.” She hadn’t listened to the details of her mission at all, and she didn’t care. The younger sister jumped up from her chair and bolted straight to the dungeon stairway.

“Oh dear, always so impulsive. Don’t worry captain, we’ll…Um, what were we to do with him again?” The older sister clearly wasn’t listening either. She, like her sister, had been daydreaming about Taro’s cock. What would it look like? What would it smell like? What would it  _feel_  like? “Well, we’ll figure it out when we get there, I’m sure. Ta-ta!” She stood up politely from her chair, bowed, and made her way to meet her sister below the ground floor.

—————–

“ _Pssst…_ Hey, Sis, hand me the cockring. I wanna put it on him!” The younger sister beckoned to her sibling with an open palm. They didn’t choose to restrict Taro’s penis with a ring for their own safety, they simply liked the idea of a hung young stud crying and pleading to get erect. The older sister resigned to the idea of fighting against her sister for the privilege to inflict this pain against their prisoner; she knew her younger sister always got her wish, one way or another. There was plenty of fun to be had here anyway, so she handed her sister the ring. The face on the youthful kunoichi lit up, barely able to contain its excitement. Eventually, she regained what little composure she had to begin with.

“Well, what are we waiting for, Sister? Let’s-” The elegant elder kunoichi was rudely interrupted by her relative.

“ _Sssshh_ , quiet down!” The younger sister whispered playfully. “We wouldn’t wanna wake up the baby while he’s napping. I’m gonna put on the ring, follow me.” The both of them darted across the room in complete silence; the air in the room didn’t even ripple, almost as if they hadn’t moved at all. It was first nature to them at this point – moving at a normal speed actually required more conscious thought on their part.

The younger stopped on a dime, her face centimeters from Taro’s drooping tube.

“Whooooa, it’s so biiiig!” She said in whispered tones. “It’s, like, not even erect, and it’s  _still_  like the length of my forearm!” She wrapped one of her hands around his shaft, palm first, then one finger at a time. The heat of his shaft warmed her cold skin. The dungeon was so chilly, Taro’s and both sisters’ nipples stood erect, hard as diamonds. Skin-to-skin contact offered a satisfying reprieve from the freezing bite of room. “Time to get this thing on. We wouldn’t want you getting too excited, would we? Would we?” She spoke to Taro’s cock in a false falsetto, as if she was talking to a precious pet dog. Slowly and gingerly, she fit the cockring at the base of his cock.

“Don’t you think it’s time we woke our little criminal? I have the perfect method to do so.” Without waiting for an answer, the elder kunoichi shoved her sister aside. Kneeling, eyes fixated on Taro’s length, she gently grasped him with both hands, opened her mouth wide, and slowly began feeding his meat into her gaping maw. As he wormed his way down her throat, his head could be clearly seen distending the muscles in the elder sister’s neck as it reached further and further down her pharynx, eventually leading into her esophagus. Taro’s cock stopped just shy of the entrance to her stomach. Her larynx was completely sealed off by Taro’s plug, fastening him in firmly when the kunoichi attempts to breathe in.  _*GLURK*_  Her gag reflex finally kicked in as soon as she realized he was stuck inside of her. Her eyes started to tear up as she pulled her head back, fighting against the suction she accidentally created.

“C’mon, don’t hog him!” The younger kunoichi grabbed her sister’s shoulders and began pulling back to help unsheathe Taro’s cock. The elder sister struggled and gurgled loudly. This noise disturbed Taro’s sleep, and his eyelids began twitching back to life.

“Wh…what?” His eyes slowly opened, vision blurred as he adjusted to the lighting in the room. He felt cold, but his cock felt warm. Wait, his cock?! His eyes flew the rest of the way open as he looked down to meet his captors. There, below him, were two gorgeous kunoichi. One of whom was still struggling to free Taro’s monstrous but still mostly flaccid impregnator from her own mouth. Past her tears, smeared mascara, and drool-covered top, she was actually quite beautiful. Without a sausage stuffed down her gullet, she had a mature but seductive aura about her; dressed in a traditional ninja gi, but with a wide window exposing her ample bosom. Her open breasts were smeared in a lovely potion of Taro’s sticky pre and her own salivations. Her top was stained with this lustful concoction as well, and stuck tightly to her pale skin and pointed nipples. Her hair, then a sweaty, strained mess, was deep black and tied back in a wavy ponytail. Loose strands clung to the wetted surface of Taro’s slopping wet hose. The other girl on her knees in front of him looked very much like the first, but slightly younger and with sharper, less motherly features and wilder hair. This one also had more modest hips a less-fat ass. She was dressed in the same clothes as her sister but they seemed totally unsullied by any sort of sexual activities, or so Taro thought at first. As his eyes wandered down, he noticed the crotch of her pants were slightly damp.

 _PAH!_  With a loud popping noise, the seal on the once-elegant sister’s wind pipe broke and she could finally breathe again. Taro’s immensity came cascading out of her throat like a spring-loaded snake-in-a-can toy. A slimy stream of bodily fluids, his and hers, came splattering out with it. Laying on her hands and knees, she coughed loudly trying to recover from the ordeal. With her elder sister’s life saved, the younger sister quickly turned her face and attention back to a newly wide-awake Taro.

“Well, well, well! The traitorous little scamp finally decides to wake back up! Assaulting Lady Rozalin  _and_  nearly choking Big Sis to death? You’re reeeally in trouble now, you know. Why don’t we take you to the sawhorse and ask you some questions, huh?” The younger sister stared straight into Taro’s eyes, grinning ear-to-ear with a sickeningly sadistic smile. This was all too much for Taro to properly process all at once, and she knew it. He could barely recall what happened before he lost consciousness, and he didn’t even know that older lady! It was nobody’s fault but hers that she nearly died on his…thing. Taro’s mind continued to race, proposing more questions than giving any answers. After a few seconds, he stumbled on one of those questions: Wait, sawhorse? What the hell is that supposed to be?

The younger sister sauntered over to the opposite end of the room to some sort of structure underneath a tattered, beige sheet. In a single pull, she removed the sheet to reveal a triangular prism, made entirely out of wood and stood on 4 sturdy legs. The very tip of the prism was plated in a shiny metal. Taro had never seen a piece of furniture like this, but something about his current situation told him he wouldn’t like how it was going to be used.

The next thing Taro knew, he was unchained from the wall behind him and being held from behind and by his pits by the youthful kunoichi. Her speed wasn’t just blinding, it was completely undetectable. He was completely helpless before warriors of their caliber, and not just in a fight. They were going to have their way with him; he knew there was nothing he could do to resist.

“Aaaallrighty! Time for your punishment lil’ guy!” She took a single step up toward the sawhorse, gripping Taro tightly. His legs dangled directly above the metal tip for a brief moment before the kunoichi released her grip and gravity took Taro straight down onto the sharp piece of metal.

As the incident with Rozalin demonstrated, the bodies of demons are highly resistant. Taro’s body was no exception; built sturdy, despite his light and childish frame. The sawhorse didn’t pierce his flesh, but it hurt. Lord did it hurt. One testicle lay on each side of the horse. He squirmed in place, trying to shift his weight to the least painful position he could find. He wanted desperately to use his hands to take some of the weight off his scrotum, but the kunoichi had already bound his arms to his sides with a tight, itchy rope. Taro had been far too distracted to think at all about getting erect, so his spit-covered cock lay to one side of the sawhorse, still bound by a cockring but otherwise neglected.

“Comfy?” The kunoichi mockingly addressed Taro.“Now if you answer our-Er… _my_ questions…” She looked over to her sister, still recovering from her encounter with the captive’s legendary feeding-trough. “Well, we miiiight just reward you.”

“P-please! Take me off!” Taro pleaded behind tears.

“Nuh-uh-uh!” The kunoichi’s sadistic side was finally starting to come out. “In fact, the more you struggle, the more I just wanna leave you there.” She cupped her chin with open hands, swooning over the sight of the struggling bull-boy. “Okay, first question: Which one of us do you wanna fuck more?”

“Wh-what?  _NNNGH!_ ” Taro stuttered over his words, not because of his usual nervousness, but because of the pain. “What are you talking a- _AAAUGH!_ ” Taro’s reciprocating question was interrupted by the woman who had, until recently, been lying on the floor across the room. Without Taro noticing, she had snuck up on him and attached her lips to one of his isolated, apple-sized balls. It felt almost like she was pulling his entire testicle into her cheek, like a squirrel storing nuts for winter. Her eyes were half rolled into the back of her head like a mindless, pleasure-seeking zombie. Pleasure began to slowly overcome Taro’s pain, and blood began to fill his fleshy pole.

“Oh, boo…It seems like you like my sister more than you like me. Let’s see if we can change that.” Despite her cool demeanor, the younger sister really just couldn’t hold herself back any longer. Seeing the slutty look on her sister’s face, how completely euphoric she looked just to have the pleasure of this cow’s sweaty sperm-tankards grace her lips and tongue, filled her with intense desire. Could it really taste that good? She had to know, or she might flood the castle with her own secretions. She stuffed one hand down her pants to satiate her sopping wet cunt, and cupped his second testicle with the other. She rolled it around in her palm, tugging on it roughly. While kneading his sack she leaned in closely to lick the skin with the tip of her tongue, lapping up the sweat like a dog drinking from a bowl. After acquainting herself with this strange but delightful new surface, she allowed her tasting organ to explore. Her flexible tongue wrapped around his weighty ball, thoroughly coating it in her saliva. She struggled to pull herself away, but eventually found the willpower to so. She needed to plug the entrance to her lonely birth-canal with her entire fist to find that willpower, but she found it nonetheless. “So, you find you answer yet little guy?”

Taro couldn’t think straight. “N-no! L-let me go! Take it off!!” He started to thrash about on his horse, rocking it back and forth. He was numb to the pain at this point – he just wanted to get off. The kunoichi joyfully watched him struggle, his cock waving back and forth in front of his own face as he whipped his body around. The elder kunoichi was whipped off her prey, and stood to join her sister in relishing at the suffering of their prisoner. After about a minute of struggling, he tipped over his seat and fell to the ground, back against the floor and swollen, pained cock pointed straight to the sky. He’d gotten his wish: He got off. At the same time, and for the first time he could ever remember, he wanted to  _really get off_. To jizz. To bust. To ejaculate. Taro was really feeling the effect of his cockring. He was big, but he obviously wasn’t fully erect. The blood in his erection sat in his upper-shaft, unable to return to his main body. Circulation had totally stopped, all thanks to the ring. The immense fluid pressure of his blood against the tight metal circle was all he could focus on. He wanted desperately to stand fully erect. Consequences be damned. Normally a careful soul, fearful of what his massive endowment might do to hurt others, Taro no longer cared. The sisters had broken him. They had won, and he had lost. Taro’s attitudes about sex had finally turned a new leaf. He saw the pleasure in it, and he wanted it. Bad.

The sisters turned knowingly to each other. Taro’s session hadn’t ended just because he’d managed to rock himself off his mount. This time, Taro was going to be the mount.

“Hey, honey. You ready for your next question?” The younger sister asked, again in her false falsetto.

“Take it off!!” Taro still couldn’t focus on anything but the cockring.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific, boy. We’ve not got the faintest idea what you mean by ‘it.’” The elder sister played dumb, shit-eating grin plastered on her beautiful but twisted cowl. Both sisters tore off the soaked fabric covering their mounds, leaving behind trails of viscous goo. They were planning something.

“The ring! Take off the ring!”

“Sorry kiddo, you’re gonna have to speak up! Say it again, and louder!” The younger sister egged him on.

Taro mustered up all of his strength, inhaled deeply, and screamed out from the bottom of his stomach: “TAKE OFF THE RIN- _UURMMMMMMF!_ ” Taro’s order was cut short by the younger kunoichi as she slammed her dribbling muff against his face. The vibration of his open mouth and muffled words against her longing lips sent a shockwave of pleasure up her spine. She lifted her ass slightly and let out a high-pitched shriek: “ _Aaaahn!”_  After regaining her composure, she slammed her ass back down with full force on Taro’s face. His nose pressed firmly against her winking clit. The kunoichi tried to dig her sub’s face deeper and deeper into her needy crease by firmly gripping the hair on his scalp, pulling him upward and further into her canal.

“Oh my Gooooodd, I can’t take it anymore! Make me cum!” She begged Taro, as if he was free to do anything on his own. This was really more of an order.

Taro, lost in the moist undercarriage of the woman above him, struggled to find his breath. As if the intense face-sitting wasn’t already making it hard enough for him to breathe, another heavy weight fell on his chest and knocked what little wind he still had out of his lungs. The elder sister had sat, facing her sister, with Taro’s bloated boyhood stuck between the cheeks of her ample butt; her slopping pussy provided all the lubrication needed for a smooth and frictionless hotdogging. She didn’t plan on letting him inside at all, just the thought of his balls bursting from neglect brought her to orgasm. The elder sister’s fantasy wasn’t far off from reality, either. Taro’s cock had grown unimaginably sore from disuse. He wanted to cum, but everything that traveled up his urethra got trapped at the tight ring and forced back down where it came from. His balls slowly swelled from the size of apples to the size of grapefruit. Thick, pulsating veins began rising to the surface, and the color distorted from a deep red to purple. As he suffered more and more, his dominators reveled in an onslaught of orgasms. The drippings from their boxes formed a small, warm pool for Taro to squirm in, and the sister riding his face could very well have drowned him.

This carried on for an unknowable amount of time. Nobody in that room had any sense of time left. Taro, desperately attempting to find things to take his mind off his mutant member, started counting the sprays of female ejaculate from his abuser above: About 10 in total. Just when Taro thought it couldn’t get any worse, when he had lost all hope, salvation came. The dim darkness of their cold room was pierced by a bright light. Someone had opened the door to the outside hallway.

“ _HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO SLUTS DOING?!_ ” A powerful voice boomed from the doorway, bouncing off the walls of the stone room and reverberating in the skulls of all three of the demons inside. “ _GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!_ ” The kunoichi stop moving, frozen in fear. They slowly lifted themselves off of Taro, but the girl-cum from his partner’s cunt was left smeared in his eyes. He couldn’t see in fine detail. All he could see was an intimidating figure standing in the room, towering even over the height of the doorframe they came through. Who was this, and would they finally let him cum?


	2. Taming the Bull

Standing in the torture room, just beyond the doorframe, was a titanic beastmaster, almost 8 feet fall. Taro couldn’t see any of her defining features, but he did notice her towering frame. The kunoichi sisters, however, could see her very clearly. The beastmaster’s outburst tore them away from their sexual encounter and brought them to full attention. Terror shook their bodies, and the elder sister’s legs gave out. She fell to her knees onto the puddle below her, sending a splash of sexual fluids flying towards the intimidating demon. It struck her lower-body, leaving a wet stain on one of her pant-legs. The room fell totally silent as the look of abject rage filled the intimidating amazon’s face. The silence only lasted for 5 seconds, but to the kunoichi it felt like an entire minute. The beastmaster broke the silence.

“Alright you two…” Her voice trembled with a murderous, barely-contained anger. “Lady Rozalin woke up in the medical bay. The kids under my protection now: her orders. Now get the fuck out of my sight!”

“Y-yes Ma’am!” The sisters answered in unison. They nearly tripped over themselves as they hurriedly stumbled out of the room. Their characteristic impossible speed was nowhere to be seen. They couldn’t muster up the willpower to move that quickly – the beastmaster had sucked all the strength out of the room. She and the Taro were left alone in the dungeon. No more kunoichi.

The beastmaster stepped closer to Taro. As she came closer, it became slightly easier for Taro to see what she looked like. She squatted down to reach his face and wiped his eyelids clean with her thumb gargantuan. She stood back up and looked down at Taro in his sorry state.

“ _Hmfph_ …Pathetic humanoid.” She expressed her utter contempt for him and his plight.

Vision then restored, Taro finally had the opportunity to view her full figure. She was truly a giant of a woman. Amazonian seemed almost too dainty of a term to describe her size and demeanor. She wasn’t overly muscular. In fact, like most female demons her lack of well-defined muscles concealed her enormous strength. Her height, scowl, and the way she carried herself struck more fear into Taro than muscles ever could. Her hips were even wider than Princess Rozalin’s, and her black string bikini sunk into her plump flesh. The strings at her sides were entirely concealed, and the crotch of her bottoms were only just visible below a healthy, slightly protruding gut. She wasn’t fat by any stretch of the imagination, but she had a hard time keeping from spilling out of her own clothes. Her breasts shook with every step she took, “restrained _”_  by flimsy latex suspenders and a black a bikini top about 10 sizes too small. Her puffy, inverted nipples were only just concealed behind the overstrained top. For all the tension if was under, breaking a single fiber of her bikini might have sent it flying through the stone wall and straight across the underworld. It might have even taken an eye out. It would seem she had a hard time finding fitting clothes, and the standard issue beastmaster outfit wasn’t crafted for a body of her caliber. Her face didn’t match her motherly, fertile body. Sharp eyes, gritted sharp teeth, and wild hair that looked like blades. She was beautiful, but God help anybody that would actually tell her that. She’d probably rip them to shreds.

The beastmaster’s own image of Taro wasn’t nearly as positive as his image of her. It’d be far more accurate to call it downright negative. Short, messy-haired, red-eyed, and lying on his back. His only redeeming feature was that dick of his, but only because it was reminiscent of her beasts’ own genitals. She didn’t have any personal interest in  _his_ …thing. He, like all human-looking demons, disgusted her. His human form brought up nothing but negative memories and associations. She never felt right around non-beasts, probably due in large part to the fact that she was raised by a pack of Cu Sith. Whoever her parents were, they abandoned her when she was too young to remember them. Beasts were loyal and could be easily trained. Humanoid demons? All manipulative, selfish, useless things. The only humanoid she had any respect for was own master: Lady Rozalin. Her kindness towards the beastmaster placed Rozalin on a pedestal above all other demons. The beastmaster would do anything for her overlord. She would execute any order, or any person. It was this undying loyalty to the throne that helped her achieve the position of head beastmaster: one of the most powerful positions in the castle and one that came with her own personal ranch in which to train and breed new beasts.

“Let’s get going, kid. We don’t have all day.” Not about to subject herself to the personal humiliation of leaning down on behalf of such a pitiful creature for a second time, the beastmaster dug her foot underneath his back like a spatula driving underneath a pancake. In one swift movement, she effortlessly lifted him up with her meaty leg and grabbed him with her off-hand. She slung Taro over her shoulder, face staring straight into a landscape of cleavage. His discolored shaft pressed tightly against her back. The beastmaster tried to ignore his penis digging into her flesh, declining to comment on it or even attempt to swipe it away. Taro, on the other hand, couldn’t help but feel it. He pushed against her back, desperately trying to bring his cock back to its equilibrium position. The tension felt all along the top of his pole felt like a tightly-drawn fishing line anchored at his pubic mound. He ineffectively wobbled atop her shoulder, searching for a less trying pose.

“C-come on,” the beastmaster stuttered. She tried to keep up her tough tone of voice, but was clearly having a hard time of it. “Let’s just get your training over with. A stupid kid like you shouldn’t take too long to break.” Taro had calmed down a little bit since the sisters had left, but his cock still ached. He was at least conscious of what was going on around him, and of what the beastmaster was saying. Despite his newfound clarity, he still had no idea what she was talking about.  _Break_?

With Taro snugly in tow, the beastmaster walked towards the dungeon’s exit. She stepped out into a hallway and climbed a staircase, eventually reaching one of the castle’s back doors. As they traveled through the castle, guards gawked with slacked jaws at the sight of one of Rozalin’s mightiest retainers carrying an ass-naked boy with a cock the size of his entire torso. The stares excited Taro a little bit. His cock started leaking, though it was unable to continue growing in size. His dribbling tip left a trail behind the beastmaster as she walked. She refused to acknowledge these developments, or the stares of her peers.

They walked outside and took a short path leading to the beastmaster’s compound. It had been a while since Taro was last outside; the heat of the sun on his bare skin warmed him to his core. He never wanted to set foot in that cold dungeon ever again.  They soon reach the beastmaster’s compound, a mostly open-air ranch with a large barn with stables and holding cells for beasts that still needed breaking-in. The second he arrived in the barn, Taro’s scent sent many of the beasts into a frenzy. Fortunately for him, they were all held back safely behind their cages. The female monsters began furiously masturbating. Taro saw one nekomata wrist-deep in her own vagina, meowing wildly and squirting across her cage. Even some of the male monsters were affected by his intoxicating aura; one rifle demon started slamming his own monstrous cock against the bars of his cage, thrusting hopelessly into the air in front of him. Each phantom-thrust sent a breeze through the room that Taro could feel across his face.

The beastmaster let Taro down on a sun-lit clearing at the back of her barn, shut away from the rest of her beasts. She untied the rope that the kunoichi had used to bind his arms, finally giving him back full control of his limbs. At this point Taro’s erection was starting again to cause him extreme physical discomfort. He scrambled desperately to remove his chastity belt, but without any luck. It was then that the beastmaster began to remove her bikini, fully exposing her pudgy and inverted nipples, swollen clitoris, and plump labia.

“Wha-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-!” Taro’s usual nervous stutter devolved into a complete and utter mess. Not language, but verbal soup. Beyond shocked, he was unable to form even a single coherent word. The beastmaster’s patience with Taro finally reached its limit, and she snapped at him much the same way she snapped at the kunoichi.

“Just shut up, will you! You’re such a pain in the ass, you little runt! Lady Rozalin assigned  _ME_  of all people to get your stupid m-m-mea-meat rod under control!” The beastmaster explained, while simultaneously flinging an unrelenting tirade of names and insults, that Rozalin had commissioned her to train Taro to control his “wonderful gift,” as Rozalin called it. To that end, the beastmaster would take Taro in and train him like the beast he seemed to be. The desired goal? Rozalin wanted Taro to have better control of his sexual desire, so that he could be a more submissive lover. “So, you and are I going to practice with…” The beastmaster looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Taro again. “…Sex.”

 _Sex_?

This was the final stroke for Taro. The straw that broke the bull’s back. Something inside him snapped. The promise of real, actual sex? Involving an insertion? This was exactly what he’d wanted since his run-in with the twisted sisters back in the castle. His cockring put in a good effort, but he could be contained no longer. Power surged through his entire body, as if his heart had pumped forth an entire body’s worth of blood in a single contraction. The black metal ring around his cock exploded, sending shrapnel flying across the room. His penis stood at full attention, growing more erect as his heartrate increased. The sudden burst of blood back into his flesh restored the color of his cock back to its usual peachy tone. Gone were any and all traces that a ring had ever even touched his body. The resilience of his sex was truly overlord-class. Within seconds, Taro’s third leg cock towered about a head’s height above his own horns, thick as his own torso. It felt heavenly, like all the feeling in his real body had transferred to the skin of his phallus. Growing larger and larger. Taking on more mass, and more surface area. More to feel pleasure with, and more to bring pleasure with.

“Shit!” The beastmaster looked back up at Taro. She quickly and skillfully jumped at him to clamp his shaft with a new restrainer: a glimmering, gold cockring, thicker and taller than the last. It barely fit Taro; his fleshy piston spilled over the edges of the tight band.

“Oooooh no, I can’t have your growth going unchecked again! I’m not going to let what happened to Lady Rozalin happen to me too. You’re not allowed to grow any more than that; this enchanted cockring will make sure of it. You may have been able to burst through iron, but this hellsteel won’t break as easily!” Despite the sureness in her tone of voice, she had her doubts about this. Brushing his engorged meat with her hand reminded her of what she was being forced to do. Her sense of urgency disappeared, and she fell back into an embarrassed silence.

“This dumb cockring better hold up,” the beastmaster thought to herself. “It worked for taming all the other monsters, but this kid…This is the biggest ring I own and it looks like it hardly even fits him! It fits all my dragons, what makes this shitty runt so special?” The beastmaster was getting worked up over her inner dialogue, and the frustration was beginning to show on her face. Tiny tears began to form around her eyes. “Damn it! I’ll just…pretend that he’s a petite orc or something. Wait! He’s just a worthless little prinny! Yeah, it’s not sex if he’s just a beast. It’s  _training_. This is just like the hundreds of other times I’ve broken monsters in. I’ll break him. I’ll break him.  _I’ll break him_.” As the beastmaster repeated her mantra, she slowly regained her composure.

“Alright you little shit, on your back!” The Beastmaster pushed Taro down with an open-palm strike to the chest. It knocked the wind out of Taro’s lungs, and the weight of his tool came crashing down on his face. The fleshy  _THWAP_  resonated in Taro’s skull. His cock sprung back up after smacking him in the face, pointing to the sky like the barrel of a mortar cannon primed to deliver it’s burning hot load.

The beastmaster repeated her mantra a couple more times. The wait for her to prepare herself felt like ages to Taro; his balls churned audibly, almost as if they had minds of their own and were moaning for attention. The beastmaster walked up to Taro, stopping just short of the head of his penis. She would have to stand on the tips of her toes to bring her pussy high enough up to swallow his glans. Instead of mounting him immediately, she turned around. With her back facing Taro’s tremendous length, she raised her ass into the air and stopped to rest her honeypot on his twitching urethra. Then, in an instant, her cheeks slammed against his pelvis. She wasted no time with the insertion. To her, this was not sex. She would break him.

At least that’s what she told herself at first.

The beastmaster’s pupils dilated widely from the insertion. She was just barely able to stifle a moan. This was, without a doubt, the largest  _thing_  she’d ever inserted into her body. Because she was far more embarrassed than she was aroused, her sex wasn’t terribly wet for Taro’s entry. The lack of love-fluid meant that Taro’s cock snagged on section of her dry pussy, holding it up with him as she descended. Her box looked as it if had retracted part-way into her abdomen. This was, to put it lightly,  _slightly_  uncomfortable for the both of them. The dry friction of his skin on hers caused a burning-sensation in the beastmaster’s canal. She gripped at the bulge in her abdomen, trying to suffocate the pain by compressing it. Taro’s crown stuck to sides of her vaginal walls as she declined, forcing his urethra wide open and stressing the microscopic seem connecting his hole to his shaft.

That short-lived discomfort soon transformed into heaven for the both of them. The beastmaster’s birth canal began seeping a thick lubricant; her mind may have still rejected the sexual nature of the situation, but her body was beginning to submit. Taro could feel her warm tunnel dampen around him. As more and more slime accumulated around his cock, the beastmaster’s lips began loosening their grip. Slowly, they traveled down what bits of his tower were still exposed.  _SCHLORP. PFFFFRT._  Sloppy wet noises escaped the beastmaster’s needy cunt as it swallowed Taro down to the base. These noises alone excited Taro almost as much as the sensation of his length disappearing into her seemingly bottomless cave of pleasure. His mighty appendage stretched the beastmaster’s belly even further than he had stretched Rozalin. She could palm the basketball-sized head of his cock through her bellybutton as it lay about a foot in front of her.

“J-just  _HAH…_ h-hold on, kid. We’ll get started in a s-second…” The beastmaster needed to regain her composure before she started moving. She wasn’t ready yet. Taro, on his back, had a wonderful view to admire during the wait. The beastmaster herself was gargantuan, but her ass was almost planetary. It was only now that he could look directly at it that he was able to appreciate its incredible size and shape.

“Alright, hold on tight…” The beastmaster was ready.

Hold…hold on? Where did she want him to hold? Did she mean her ass? Taro, with an outstretched arm, sank his fingers into her pliable buns.

“WHOA! Hey, not so rough!” The beastmaster barked back at him. He didn’t hear her. His fingers and his mind were both lost in her sinking seat. She was so…soft. And squishy. Like a big marshmallow. He brought his second arm up to her other cheek. Instead of gripping it immediately, he felt a strong urge to slap it. What’d happen? He smacked the beastmaster’s behind, sending a sharp ripple traveled through her wide backside that jumped seamlessly from cheek-to-cheek. She let out a short yelp. “F-fuck! You little snot-nosed shit! I told you to grab on, not fucking play with it!” Her patience with Taro had run completely dry. She wasn’t going to wait for him to plant his second arm on her cheek; one was good enough.

Before Taro could even fully process her anger, he felt her pussy clamp down on him. He tried to move his hips, but couldn’t shift any further in  _or_  pull any of his length out. He was totally locked in. The beastmaster was strong, but it was amazing how much control she had over  _all_  of her muscles. Where did she even learn to control  _those_  muscles, anyway? As he was lost in thought yet again, the beastmaster began to move. He wasn’t ready.

Taro, tugged along by his cock alone, was suddenly hoisted up into the air. The beastmaster rose to stand in a single, swift movement. Taro dangled inches below her; one arm hanged behind his back as he lay held above the ground by the Velcro-like adhesion of his sex to hers. The feeling of tightly-bound fishing wire returned to his dick. It was driving him insane. Her vice-like grip was so tight that not an inch of his cock slipped out. The tightness at his base made it feel almost as if he was wearing  _two_  cockrings. The beastmaster could exert more force with her labia than most demons could with an entire hand.

The beastmaster closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She spread her feet apart, widening the already sizeable gap between her thighs. Slowly and deliberately this time, she arched her back forward. Further, further, and further. During her descent, her pelvic floor and the well-hung demon planted firmly within rose slightly. As she approached a textbook Wide-Legged Forward Bend pose, her massive milk-tanks squeezed against her knees. With one of her hands, she guided each breast, one at a time, through the gap between her legs. Finally coming to rest, her knees buckled forward to make for a more comfortable long-term position. She also relaxed her forearms and scalp against the hay-strewn barn floor below her. Might as well get comfortable; she knew she’d be here for a while. Taro would need to wear himself out with that cockring, and there was no telling how long that would take.

All that time, Taro had been struggling to get a sturdy hold on the beastmaster. He slouched on his stomach, sunk in the valley between her upturned cheeks. His head reached just over her back, looking into a pile of wild red hair on the ground below. The beastmaster’s crazy hair looked even messier splayed out on the ground. He was never told what position she was trying to reach, so he resigned himself to struggling and waited in anticipation of further movement or instruction. The beastmaster snapped back at him impatiently:

“Hey, are you gonna climb yourself out of my asshole or what?!”

“O-oh! Y-y-yes Ma’am!” Taro was immediately startled to action: A true testament to his partner’s talent to tame and order lesser demons. Scrambling to climb his way out of her, he shoved his right arm below his torso. He expected to find a sturdy surface on which he could prop himself up, but his hand sank straight through her folds.  _SCHLORP._

 _“Aaaaaaah!_ ” The beastmaster cried out in a confused mix of ecstasy and surprise. Taro had missed her taint, and instead plunged his entire arm into her second hole. Instead of crawling himself out, he was stuck in yet another one of the beastmaster’s holes. This time, to both of their surprise. Taro’s entire arm, from his fingers to his shoulder, were enveloped in a warm embrace. She felt every knuckle and every finger on his fist. As his fingers squirmed, they struck the walls of her asshole. Each tap forced her into a whole-body twitch. She’d never experienced anything like this before. Unable to fight off the pleasure, hot, sticky juices drip began pouring from her cunt at an accelerated rate. This…wasn’t sex, was it? Wasn’t she supposed to break  _him_? Doubts began to fill her mind. Her mantra was breaking down. Who was really getting “broken” in this scenario?

“I’m-I’m-I’m-I’m…Sorry!” Just as suddenly and unexpectedly as he had entered her obscene orifice, he ripped his arm back out. This time, with a resounding  _POP_. He stretched and pulled the flesh around her hole with him as he retracted his arm, leaving her once-tight lips gaping widely. Her face contorted to hold back a pleasured moan. Taro found a suitable part of the beastmaster’s body to place his hands and knees: One hand on each cheek, spreading her ass apart, and his left foot planted firmly on one of her cheeks as well. His right knee pressed into her upper thigh, giving Taro suitable leverage for thrusting. With his petite behind and rounded balls raised up in the air, he asked: “W-what now?”

“What do you think’s gonna happen next you dog-shit midget?!” She almost couldn’t bring herself to give him exact instructions. He was supposed to start thrusting, but how was she supposed to tell him that and act tough at the same time? ‘Pummel my cunt with your big dumb cock, dipshit.’ As if she’d say that. None of her beasts needed prompting; they all knew what to do immediately. What business did this kid have being so polite while over a meter deep in her cunt? “J-just start moving!”

All he was waiting for was permission. Immediately, his hips began to move and his balls came crashing down on her engorged clitoris.  His heavily-weighted sack hit her female phallus with the force of a bag of bricks. The crushing blow sent her inner walls into wild convulsions and the entryway to her stretched-out womb undulating on a frequency like a studded vibe ring as his cock passed through it. The ridge between his shaft and his cock’s massive head snagged repeatedly on her cervix like a one-way trap. When he tried to pull himself out for a deep and powerful reentry, he took her cervix up with him, half-way through her ruined vaginal cavity. Pink flesh stuck to the sides of his shaft like flypaper unwilling to relinquish its kill. As he pumped he continued to smack her clit, reddening her skin and driving her further and further into a sex-induced madness. She knew from the second his testicles battered her poor fem-shaft that he wasn’t going to be an ordinary tame. His cock was the thickest and longest she’d ever seen on a beast, and he clearly had the instincts to use it right. He would be the ultimate stress test – not only for her perfect-record taming method, but for the tools of her method as well.

“This cockring better hold up,” she thought to herself in a short moment of mental clarity. “It worked for taming all the other monsters, but this kid…” How would it hold up when he felt the urge of release? She’d had the alloy tested extensively for its ability to compress and its resistance to force from the inside, but she’d never been able to confirm its ability to hold back fluids. It wasn’t anything she’d ever had to worry about before. Demons and beasts may have big dicks across the board, but nobody could produce as much fluid as the cow on top of her. Maybe that’s how bulls deal with the unused part of their genetic code for producing milk, she thought. They must send that productive power to their prostates. Even then, the kid on top of her was clearly supernatural. Forget having a super-charged prostate; even if his entire body mass were one large anal gland, that still wouldn’t account for all he could put out. Rozalin told her that he was like a burst dam. Like an ice-moon melting all at once, raining warm liquid on whatever heavenly bodies lay below. Iron, hellseteel, an entire superalloy suit? Could any of this  _really_  contain  _that_ quantity of cum?

Was…he going to break her?

“Umm, are you sure you’ll be okay Miss B-Beastmaster?”

“Do you think I have a choice, you stupid brat?!” Despite the dirty nature of her current thoughts, her adversarial nature came out quickly in her response. “Lady Rozalin’s orders, just… _UNF!_ ” One of his thrusts veered off course and struck her in the diaphragm, knocking the air out of her lungs. “Take it easy!”

“O-okay…” Taro slowed down the pace of his thrusts, instead driving himself deeper with every movement. Instead of forcefully striking her clitoris at every descent, he smeared his slime-coated sack against it as he twisted his crown in her inner-depths. As every insertion became more drawn-out and methodical, so too did each withdrawal. He could hardly overcome the suction of her pink, hungry cunt on his meaty pole. As Taro’s lust grew, so did his heartrate. Yet again, he felt his restraints choking the life out of his dick. Most of pre he would have been dripping was building up at the base of his cumvein, forming a visible bulge the size of a baseball. The small amount he could leak through his bindings couldn’t keep up against the amount he was producing. As he shook his hips vertically, the fluid in his tract sloshed around helplessly. He continued to pour out more and more. Eventually, the pressure created a small crack in his ring. Neither of them had noticed this – Taro was too lost in the throes of his carnal desire, and the beastmaster was stockpiling the willpower not to give in to the immense pleasure he was dealing her. 100% of her mental faculties were committed to the solitary task of holding back her orgasm.

The blood and precum continued to build up in Taro’s veiny member, turning redder and more bulbous at every pump of his heart and hips. His vision began to fade as thoughts of release filled his head. His thrusts accelerated to a frantic pace. He couldn’t limit himself now. He was so close.

_Cum._

_Fill._

_Breed._

_Shoot._

_Burst._

_Load._

_Ejaculate._

_Milk._

**_RELEASE._ **

He couldn’t bear the pain of holding on for much longer. As luck would have it, his cockring felt the same way. With a quiet but sharp  _clink_ , a shard of golden metal dropped from his ring and struck the beastmaster in her forehead.

“Wha-what…?” She was pulled from her desperate and meditative trance. “What just hit me?!” She struggled to get a good view of the bull on top of her. Surely, it couldn’t have been what she thought it was…

Her heart sank. It was  _exactly_  what she thought it was. When she looked up, she saw Taro with a maddened expression, unlike anything she’d ever thought him capable of. His pupils, the size of pin-pricks, stared unwaveringly back down at her. He was no longer a demon; he was a force of nature. A geyser about to burst in a glorious, awe-inducing spray.

“ _MMHF!”_  She struggled to find the breath to speak between his heavy fucking. “W-wait, are those cracks?! Quick,  _HAH!_  Pull it out y-you big  _UNH!_  IDIOT!”

Taro continued to stare; unblinking, unremorseful, and completely self-absorbed. She was, up to then, the cause of his discomfort, and she would soon become the instrument of his pleasure. For what she did to him, she’d bear it all. Through the beastmaster’s fear and apprehension, a small part of her pleaded for his sweet seed.

“Yes. Please!”  Her inner submissive cried out silently. “Breed me like a bitch in heat! Treat me like an animal! Tame me!  _Break meeee!_ ” Gradually, this piece of her consciousness grew to replace her cold outer-shell. The look of frustration and worry slipped from her face. In its stead: rolled back, tired eyes and an open-hanging mouth. She had accepted her fate. There wasn’t any point in fighting it. Too physically exhausted to show it, she was downright giddy to experience his climax. This wasn’t training. Even if it had been training at some point in the past, it had long since stopped being training. This was hardly even sex. It was a murder. The old beastmaster was dead. In her place: Taro’s brand-new plaything. She had already been whisked away in her own perpetual orgasm. Her walls and her womb pulsed around Taro almost as if they had their own heartbeat. They teased and pushed at her partner’s monstrous pussy-piston, edging him further towards a body-rocking release.

Sure enough, that release finally came.

With a final and unceremonious push inward, the ring on Taro’s cock finally gave under the immense strain his cum and bulging cock had put on it. Suddenly, all of Taro’s cum, the cum that the two kunoichi sisters had forced back into his balls and the cum that this encounter with the beastmaster had coaxed back out of his mighty sack, came coursing from his wide crown, crashing against his consort’s convulsing cunt. Her belly quickly ballooned, trying but failing to keep his virile seed all in one place. Hot, white semen flooded out of her overfilled cavity, creating a sticky waterfall of spunk down her bloated abdomen. Cum dribbled on her face.

“Oooohhh…M-mish beastmasher. I can’t sthop cumming…”Taro’s tongue lolled out of his mouth. His own eyes rolled back into his head, face red and flushed with almost as much blood as his engorged penis. Gone was the frenzied, worried Taro who begged to find the willpower to stop his gut-busting assault on Rozalin. He was a new man. He didn’t want his cum to stop. He wanted to keep going. To feel better. To empty himself, if such a thing was even possible. The new Taro did not fear pleasure: he lived for it.

The living condom below him continued to grow well past her initial swelling. Taro’s testicles showed no signs of stopping, and he continued to shake his cute, unblemished butt up and down. With it, he carried a pair of clit-crushing, watermelon-sized balls. Each slap against the flesh underneath send visible ripples through the beastmaster’s multi-gallon storage tank of a womb. Every smack also filled the room with the sweet sounds of sex. His balls gurgled and churned loudly like a bubbling swamp. The spilling spooge splattered against the walls and floor like a bucket of water thrown at a stone. The sounds of his own over-productive sex only make him hotter. Her consciousness was drifting away, and she was losing control of her legs. Taro’s well-loved trainer collapsed out of her yoga-like pose and tipped over onto her back. Her swollen abdomen swayed back and forth, emanating sloshing sounds like the kind one would hear from shaking a half-full hip flask. She, too, still had room left to be filled. Somehow.

Having been interrupted by the fall, Taro twisted his body a half-turn to hug the malleable belly of his pleasure-slave. Without the stimulation of his constant thrusting, the steady stream of jism from his widened cumvein started to patter out. Instead of one long rope of sticky slime, his member slowed to short bursts of cum. Slow but filling pulses traveled up his shaft, one after another. At every addition, his pace and volume decreased a little. Taro sunk his face into her peach-tone skin, but he couldn’t wrap his arms all the way around her. Even completely outstretched, he could only cover about an eighth of her rounded belly’s circumference. Before he could wind his lower body back to resume his mind-numbing assault on the beastmaster in front of him,  _all around him_ , he felt a gentle touch on the back of his head.

With the last of her fading strength and willpower, the beastmaster had reached out to Taro. She didn’t intend to push him away; she wanted to embrace him, to pull him in closer. She’d show her affection to the only man she’d ever loved in whatever way she could. She couldn’t speak any longer to express that love – the insane pressure of the seed she was stuffed with put great strain on her internal organs. It tore away control over her diaphragm and, by extension, her voice box. All she could do was hold him tightly. Her fingers brushed gently through his messy hair and her thumb caressed his soft right cheek. Finding the strength to move her other arm and push it against her distended stomach wasn’t easy, but she found the power for it. She put this hand over his back, patting and propping him up against her. The touch of his submissive lover brought an incredible calm over Taro’s entire being. He found peace without having to reach a full erection and without completely draining himself. Not wanting to spoil the tender moment, Taro abandoned all thoughts of fucking his lovely new friend any longer than he already had. Sinking into her body, with her hands laid gently over him, Taro basked in the afterglow of his orgasm. His eyelids struggled to keep even half-open, and his tired body couldn’t move an inch. Without the willpower to do much else, he cleared his mind for a short nap. He could have left and returned back to his room at that point. He could have crawled into his very own queen-size bed in Rozalin’s special servant’s quarters, but why would he want to? He had all he had ever wanted right where he was. He stayed, sleeping for a short while, atop his bed-size queen.


End file.
